Frenzy
by Frozen-Sebastian
Summary: My first story of my own creation. It's about a group of friends that have Supernatural or magical gifts who try to live normal lives.


"Where…am I?" A voice said into the darkness.

Josh opened his eyes. Everything was black as if in a dream. He was on the ground so finally he got up. But when he did he saw a Cat in front of him.

"Soon….you will have to make a choice." The cat said in a quiet voice. "Will you live a life of secrets or live a live of truth? The time is coming where you will lose control."

Josh was going to ask what he meant but the cat soon faded as he woke up.

"Great…late again!" He grumbled as he rushed to get ready.

Josh was your average guy. Brown eyes, curly brown hair, an all around decent person, and everyone knew it. He lived with his two older brothers Karver and Tyler. He had lived with them ever since their parents died due to a freak accident. But they never told Josh what really happened. As he ran down the stairs he saw the house empty. Though there was a note on the fridge.

"_Hey Scales, gonna be late for dinner. Karver went out last night and never came home, you know…the usual routine. Don't wait up for us AND please stay out of trouble. See you later. Love Tyler."_

Josh rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl of ice cream. "Karver is always in trouble…and If they caught me eating this for breakfast they would kill me…though I hate to think of what they usually eat."

He gulped down the ice cream and ran out the door.

Soon it was lunch time and Josh slowly made his way through the line, grabbed a bowl of frozen yogurt and sat down. "Hmm another long day….." He was fiddling around with a spoon when he saw one of his friends enter the cafeteria. "Katie! Over here!"

Katie was one of Josh's closest friends. She smiled at him as she came and sat next to him. "Hey sleepy head. I heard from Bekah that you were late again." She nudged him playfully.

"Yeah….don't remind me. I'm having a crappy week. Plus Joey dunked my head in the toilet again…." He growled quietly.

Katie patted his back lightly. "He's a jerk. Don't let him get to you. Unless you want me to take care of him." She laughed.

Josh shook his head. "No…you know you might get caught if you do. Besides I can handle myself."

"I can see that." She grinned. "By the way…do you ever eat anything that's not practically frozen?"

"Well no not really….." But Josh trailed off as he saw Bekah enter the cafeteria. "Looks like she's in a good mood."

But suddenly a boy named Joey stepped in front of Bekah and began talking to her. For a moment she smiled but it quickly faded as she slapped his face and sat in front of Katie. "Oh that jerk!" She said under her breath.

Now the three friends were different from most kids their age. For one all of their parents were dead.

Katie and Bekah lived with Katie's Grandma.

Another thing was that they each had special gifts. Josh was able to shift into a Dragon at will and had the power to control Ice.

Katie was a Witch and Bekah had the power to read peoples minds.

No sooner had she sat down did she look up at her friends. "He was being foul…I heard him. I mean honestly is that all guys ever think about."

"Mostly….except for me." Josh laughed.

Bekah smiled at him. "That's true. So why were you late again?" She asked as she ate some food.

"Umm…my brothers didn't come home last night…and plus I had a really weird dream."

Bekah and Katie exchanged glances. "Really? Well what was it about?" They both asked.

Josh looked around before leaning in close. "Well it's just like usual…I wake up in the dark…only this time I saw…a…a cat."

"A Cat?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah…and he could talk. He told me that soon I would need to make a choice….that one day I would lose control." Josh shook his head. "It was weird."

Suddenly Joey came to the table and leaned in towards Bekah. "Hey babe, why don't you ditch the losers and come hang with me."

Bekah rolled her eyes as she continued to eat. "Hey Bitch I'm talking to you!" Joey yelled as he pulled her out of the seat.

Katie stood up and hit his arm. "Back off!" She yelled.

Joey just grinned as he shoved Katie to the ground. "Stay out of this princess….."

Katie landed on the ground hard and hit her head. "Oww…." She gasped grabbing her head. But when she looked at her hand her fingers were covered in blood.

Josh's eyes went wide. "Not good."

He stood up. "Hey Joey let Bekah go!"

Joey merely laughed as he slammed Bekah into her seat. "What are you gonna do?" He taunted.

Josh's fists were shaking. "You don't want to know."

Joey laughed as he swiftly punched Josh in the face then kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground gasping for air.

Bekah helped Katie up. "Josh!" She cried.

Kids had gathered and started chanting. "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Joey kicked Josh again. "Come on and fight you wimp."

Josh gasped but he slowly touched his hand to the ground and instantly it became frozen. As Joey stepped forward to kick again, he slipped and knocked his head on the Icy ground knocking him unconscious.

"Oh snap!" Katie said quietly.

Bekah rushed over to Josh. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…." Josh said as a teacher walked up. "What's going on here?"

"Joey attacked us and Josh tried to stop him and he began punching him then he just slipped and got knocked out." Katie explained.

The teacher shook his head as he helped Joey up. "Everyone back to class!"

"Are you ok?" Katie asked Josh.

"Just fine…." Josh lied as he ran to class.

Finally the final bell rang.

Josh was standing at the curb waiting for the bus. Bekah was running late getting out of class and Katie was talking to her friends.

"Great….wait till Tyler hears that I almost lost control….he's gonna…." But he stopped as Katie walked up and hugged him. "Hey are you ok? You almost lost it today…I was worried."

Just as he was about to answer a black mustang drove up next to them.

Out of the car walked a guy of about twenty two, 6'5, and spiky blond hair.

"Hey Josh."

Katie blushed slightly. "Josh who is this?" She whispered.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Um…Katie…this is my brother Tyler."

Tyler smiled as he waved at Katie. "Hey nice to meet you."

Katie just smiled.

"Uh anyways…I thought you were gonna be busy tonight?" Josh asked.

"Well I fixed our problem a bit early so I decided that I'd come pick you up." Tyler said getting into his car.

Josh hugged Katie. "Hey…you want to come over for dinner? I'm cooking steak."

"Sure…I'll come over later. Just gotta check with my grandma." She said as she walked down the street.

"Hmm….this will be fun."

Josh got into the car. As they drove down the road Tyler slapped Josh's head. "She's cute."

"Yeah but she's just a friend alright?"

"Uh huh sure." Tyler laughed.

Bekah finally left the school and began walking home but a pair of eyes was watching her.

As she walked down the sidewalk she suddenly got an uneasy feeling. She couldn't see or hear anything…maybe she could hear someone's thoughts if they approached. Still walking, but a bit faster Bekah suddenly was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she tried to get up but found her arms were pinned and someone was sitting on her.

"Hey Babe we were interrupted earlier." Joey smiled as he kissed Bekah's cheek. Thoughts of what he planned to do filled Bekah's mind and she became afraid. "Let me go!" She said as she reached up and clawed his face.

"Ah you bitch!" Joey yelled as he grabbed his face in pain.

Bekah scrambled to get up but she was knocked onto her face as Joey kicked her in the stomach. "Ahhh." She grunted as tears came from her eyes.

Joey grinned as he grabbed her hair. "So you wanna be rough? You got it." He said as he started to unbutton his pants.

Bekah gasped as she tried to move but after getting the wind knocked out of her it was hard to move. "Someone….help…" She whispered.

Suddenly there was a scream as Joey flew into a tree. "What is that!" He yelled as he tried to run.

Bekah slowly turned her head to see a silver dog jump onto Joey. The dog snarled as he clawed at Joey's back with his razor sharp claws. Joey yelled out in pain, but the dog didn't let up as he continued to scratch at Joey until finally he bent down and ripped Joey's throat out.

Bekah, horrified that the dog might go after her, she started to crawl away. But as she turned again she saw that the dog was gone….so was Joey. Slowly she stood up and looked around. "Thank you….." She whispered tears burning her eyes as she turned and ran as fast as she could to her house.

Tyler hopped out of his car. "I'm gonna be in the yard for a while…..so you can start dinner."

Josh just shrugged as he went inside. As soon as he stepped through the front door he was greeted by a tall figure. About as tall as Tyler, stone white skin, he looked to be about the same age as Josh.

"Hmm I see you made it home ok?" Josh smiled as he went towards the kitchen.

"And I heard you almost lost control today….." Karver smiled.

Josh looked up at him with worry.

"Don't worry your principal called and I took the call while Tyler was out. You have to be more careful….remember the last time you lost control?" Karver said shaking his head.

Josh pulled the steaks out of the freezer. "I know….and I'm getting better control…..only Bekah and Katie know my secret. They helped me today."

"Well just be careful who you tell…..as for me….well it's not as easy." Karver said as he sat down.

"Oh sure being a Vampire is never easy." Josh snapped in a mocking tone. "If you wouldn't go to bars every night maybe you wouldn't have so much trouble. You aren't like me and Tyler where you can just shift when you want."

Karver just shook his head. "I know…." But then stood as he walked out of the room.

Josh rolled his eyes as he began cooking the steaks. He wondered when Katie would come over.

Bekah burst through the door of her house gasping for air, she was sweating as well as pale.

Katie, who had been watching TV with her grandma, walked over to Bekah.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Katie laughed but then stopped when she noticed Bekah was also shaking. "What….what happened?"

Bekah looked up with teary eyes. "I…Joey…..is dead…" She finally gasped.

Katie just stared at her for a few moments before she spoke. "How?"

"I…well first I was walking home. Then all of a sudden he jumped me, I clawed at his face to try and get away…..I read his mind so I didn't want to stick around. But then he kicked me in the stomach and he held me down. For a min I couldn't do anything….one second he was there and the next he was flying into a tree. When I turned to look I saw this silver dog practically eat Joey alive….but this dog was different….somehow…." Bekah shook her head. "But when I looked again….the dog and Joey were gone."

Katie grabbed Bekah into a hug. "Well thank goodness that dog was there….who knows what would've happened otherwise."

Slowly they made their way to the bedroom as Katie helped Bekah into bed.

Josh soon finished preparing the steak.

"Well this should be good." When he turned around a large brown dog was staring up at him, his tail wagging excitedly. If one was to look closer, they would see that this large dog was actually Tyler. Because Tyler is a Werewolf.

"Calm down….food is almost ready." Josh laughed as he set one of the steaks on the ground.

"Honestly you're in that form more than you are human."

Tyler just barked as he devoured the steak with one bite.

Josh wanted to wait for Katie but she never called so Josh ate dinner alone.

"Well I'm sure she was busy or something." He shrugged as he cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning as Josh headed to school, he had a slight feeling that he was being watched. He slowly turned around but saw no one. "Hmm…..odd."

He continued walking until he smelled something. "Whew….that's bad…."

He turned to see a silver looking dog walking behind him. "Hey doggie!" He reached to pet him but the dog just growled slightly.

"Whatever." Josh shrugged as he made his way to school.

Josh sat at his usual spot during lunch but grew worried when he didn't see Katie or Bekah….or Joey for that matter.

A kid was eyeing him across the room. As Josh looked around the kid was suddenly sitting in front of him.

Josh nearly jumped out of his seat. "Dude you scared me."

"I have that effect on people." He said darkly.

"Uh…you new here?" Josh asked.

"Guess you could say that. My name is Clayton." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Josh. I was actually waiting for my friends but I guess they aren't here today."

Clayton looked around the room. "I see. So were you the one that got into a fight with that kid Joey yesterday?"

Josh nodded. "He… has picked on me for years. Plus he's always trying to get my friend Bekah to go out with him."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Clayton said as he kept looking around the room.

Josh turned around in his seat. "What do you keep looking at?" But when he turned back he saw that he was alone.

Shaking his head he finished up his lunch and headed to class. Towards the end of the day the principal called him into the office.

Josh smiled at the secretary as he went into Mr. Isenberg's office. "Josh sit down."

Josh noticed that Joey's parents were also there. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down.

Mr. Isenberg sighed heavily. "Josh, did you know that Joey is missing?"

Josh shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Well the thing is, students are saying you were one of the last to see him."

"I only saw him yesterday when he beat me up at lunch. I was talking to Katie after school and my brother picked me up." Josh said slowly.

The principal nodded. "Yes, we tried calling Katie already and we got no answer. If you know anything we would like to hear about it."

Josh nodded. "Can I go now?" After Mr. Isenberg signaled he could leave, Josh walked out and pulled out his cell.

He sent a text to Katie, _Where were you today? Isenberg told me that Joey is missing._

Waiting a couple of mins he finally got a short reply.

_Come over now. Need to talk._

_That was all he needed to see and he took off running._


End file.
